


Shitty Flying Skills

by SemperFluo



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Altmodes, Gen, Scat, Shitting oneself, Wasteplay, messing, waste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFluo/pseuds/SemperFluo
Summary: On a long flight to pick up supplies, Blitzwing's waste tank fills up completely, with no where to go but into the air.
Kudos: 10





	Shitty Flying Skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndangeredMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/gifts).



The two of them were flying to another city by Lord Megatron's request, Lugnut taking the lead in front of Blitzwing. Something about needing specific materials that Detroit didn't have an abundance of, Blitzwing wasn't too sure as he didn't pay much attention to the briefing.

They had been flying for two earth hours now, almost an entire cycle, and Blitzwing's waste tank was pinging back that it was near capacity. Logically, he knew he should have gone before they left, but Megatron was adamant that they left as soon as possible.

He felt his tank roll and he tried shifting his armour to give it a bit more room to fill. Currently being stuck in jet mode made it harder to make himself more comfortable. The pressure was undeniable at this point and it felt like his insides were being squished.

He let out a brief fart to try and relieve some of the pressure. It helped moderately, but only temporarily as the feeling in his tank only grew heavier. He let out another longer fart to try and make the pressure subside. His tank only rolled again, making him groan and dive, only to swerve back up to stay on course.

His waste tank pinged back that it was at full capacity and he couldn't help the quiet moan that escaped him. The weight was pressing on his interface array, exactly how he liked it. Oh what he wouldn't give to be able to land and stuff his digits into his valve. The thought alone had his valve lubricating, the lovely heft of his waste tank only making his valve more sensitive.

He flexed his armour and let out another loud and extremely wet fart and whimpered. Primus, it felt so good and he just wanted to let go so badly. He knew tho, that it would feel better if he waited, so he kept his tank shut and enjoyed the fullness.

He felt his valve start to leak lubricant into his armour as his tank churned and gurgled. A little bit of waste started to slide out of his tank and into his internal plumbing. He quickly clenched his port as his valve cycled down on nothing, holding the waste inside him.

Primus above he wanted so badly for his valve to get filled. The weight was intoxicating, it made him feel light-helmed. He struggled to stay on course, diving down unexpectedly and climbing back up several times. He was losing distance on Lugnut, who would soon make a remark about such.

More waste squirmed out of his tank as a high whine left his vox. His frame was starting to shake with how charged he was. Lubricant was pooling out of his valve and into his armour and through his seams now. Dripping off of his frame and onto the world below. He squeezed his port harder, flaring his plating to release the excess heat his charge was creating.

He couldn't take it anymore, his frame was so hot, so charged up. He felt like his armour was going to rattle off of his frame, like his tank was going to burst from how full it was. He whimpered as his tank gurgled loudly again, it rolled hard, trying to force the waste out.

He gasped as a loud, bubbly, and wet fart blasted out of him and then. he finally let go. Warm mushy waste pushed out of his exhaust port and he moaned long and loud. His valve clenched down, lubricant pouring out of him.

He couldn't stop it, he didn't want to, the waste was rushing out of his tank and port. He could feel it leave it's sticky residue along his internal plumbing, feel it sludge along from his valve walls, the push of heavy waste out of him and into the open air.

It felt wonderful, yet his valve ached and he whined at not being able to finger himself as he let go. It seemed to go on forever, felt like the waste in his tank was endless. He pushed harder, clenching his valve and grunting. Bubbly wet farts and crackles left his port, earning more groans from his vox.

His charge rose higher and higher still, from the plump waste pouring out of his systems, to the gassy farts leaving his frame trembling. Hot air was leaving his vents in fast bursts, fogging up his cockpit and the air around him. A high whine turned into a higher moan turned into a yell as an extra thick glob of waste pushed through his plumbing, pressing down into his valve walls from the back.

His vision whited out as it popped out of his port with an explosion of the last of the wet almost liquid waste. His vox shorted out as he overloaded, lubricant gushing out of his valve. His frame falling out of the sky like a rock.

He came to, to the sounds of Lugnut yelling at him to pull up and quickly did so, scraping the tops of trees as he rocketed past. He shut his port and climbed back into the sky. Lugnut probably saw or at least heard him overload from voiding his systems, but thankfully didn't say anything about it.

They eventually made it to the city with the supplies that Lord Megatron had ordered, and with no Autobots to distract them, it was easy pickings. The humans were very easy to scare into submission, and the supplies were thankfully actually rather light. The flight back to base ended up being uneventful.

Maybe he should do that again, he would definitely fly higher tho, no use risking his tailpipe just for a processor blowing overload. He would also figure out just what he ate to make his systems clog like that last glob tho. It would be fun to push out the thicker mess more than once.

For now tho, he had a space bridge to help build, and such fun could wait till another day.


End file.
